


Prologue To "Friends To...Lovers"

by mdpatino2



Series: From Strangers To Friends To....Lovers [1]
Category: Laramie (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpatino2/pseuds/mdpatino2
Summary: "They've known eachother for years. Have fought along side together, have gone through everything from fighting side-winders and outlaws to simply trying to get eachother out of trouble. However, this is something they never wondered about, never thought it could happen or that it would happen when they least expected it to. Now it's the only thing they think about."





	Prologue To "Friends To...Lovers"

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been wondering if there was any stories with Slim and Jess, seeing all of the moments they have in the show. I was lucky to find a few of them-all of which are excellent- in this website. Hopefully, my story is as good as the other authors'. Also note that the title is a work in process so if you guys have any ideas, let me know. :) :) 
> 
> The people in this work of fiction are not mine. Laramie rightfully belongs to the original creators.

They've known eachother for years. Have fought along side together, have gone through everything from fighting side-winders and outlaws to simply trying to get eachother out of trouble(through that usually ends with both of them in a pickle).

However, this is something they never wondered about, never thought it could happen or that it would happen when they least expected it to.

Now...it's the only thing they think about.

Slim looked down at his younger partner, who he was currently holding, snuggle closer to him and looked up at him with his eyes.

 _His beautiful eyes,_ Slim thought as he leaned in to plant a kiss to Jess' forehead. Instead the youngest met him halfway and the kiss went directly to the other's lips.

It was a quick but soft kiss. The couple smiled at eachother, their love shiny through ,before kissing again, though this time it was longer. Slowing, it became more intense and passionate.

One thing eventually leads to another.

They made love under the beautiful night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. It's short but this is just the first part of the whole.


End file.
